


Enthralled and Flummoxed

by Penke



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, I have more coming, M/M, Max/Preston Goodplay - Freeform, Maxpres, Preston goodplay/Max - Freeform, i hope it's at least decent, this took way to long to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 02:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penke/pseuds/Penke
Summary: Max has a crush on Preston, and the only way he knows how to handle it is with insults.





	Enthralled and Flummoxed

Max had a crush on Preston. He had known it for a while now, but it was hard for him to accept it. Even when he looked at Preston, and became enthralled by his beautiful uburn hair, golden eyes, and pasty pink skin, he couldn't accept it.

There was no way that these confusing feelings that arose in his chest everytime he saw, or heard, Preston could be affectionate, right? He wasn't enthralled by the boy at all! He was Maximillion, the most infamous camper in all of Sleepy Peak. He wasn't supposed to have crushes. He had his partners in crime but that's all, and that's all it should be! Much to his dismay though, that's not how things were. 

Needless to say, he didn't know how to handle it. As of late, he was becoming more and more aggressive towards Preston in an attempt to overshadow the feelings inside of him. The feelings flummoxed him, as the theatre camp kid would say, and if he could temporarily get rid of them by being mean to Preston then he'd take it.

He was especially aggressive in his impudent behavior when it came to Preston's most beloved thing; The theatre. 

As of late his insults towards Preston and his interests towards his beloved theatre became not only more frequent, but more aggressive and intense. Every chance he got he was insulting Preston and his interests. And today was no exception.

Max had been unlucky enough to be casted in Preston's new play; Hansel And Gretel ll: Revenge of the Witch. Hansel was Nerris and Gretel was Nikki, while a few side characters that Preston made up consisted of Nurf and Dolf. Max was unfortunate enough to be casted as the witch, who is supposed to come back as a demon that tries to haunt them and steal them away to the underworld.

It become more and more apparent with each play Preston made that he was bad at coming up with original ideas, and Max made sure to pick at that whenever he could. 

Backstage, his face was painted with black paint, scraggly streaks lining his cheeks and going to his eyes. Eye bags were made underneath his eyes with a dark purple and gray paint while the top skin around his eyes was painted with a bright red. A black makeshift cloak with a few patches that went down to his feet and hung a bit off of his shoulders was over his usual hoodie. Needless to say, it was big on him. Lastly, on the back of the cloak there was a symbol painted in red paint. It was /supposed/ to be a pentagram, but ended up being the Star of David, much to Neil's annoyance.

Max stood by Preston as the opening scene unfolded, looking out onto the stage as Nikki and Nerris began acting. He held Preston's handwritten script tightly in his hand, glancing over at Preston. He decided to take this opportunity to insult his fellow camper. 

"Even after that last disaster of a play, you still haven't learned anything." He said suddenly, Preston glancing over at Max for a second before his eyes returned to the scene. 

"And what is that supposed to mean, Maximillion?" The auburn haired boy questioned. 

"It's just as shitty as the last one." 

"The last one was only terrible because you hooligans ruined it!"

Max snorted. "It sucked either way. You can't come up with your own ideas, they're all just shitty sequels to infinitely better stories."

"It's hard to come up with ideas when you're all bothering me!" Preston defended, "I never get alone time here." 

"Whatever. You're just making excuses because you don't want to accept that you suck at the thing you love most." 

Preston bit down on his tongue, glaring at Max, clearly trying to hold back his anger, for whatever reason. But Max wouldn't let him go that easily. 

"What, cat got your tongue, Preston?" He mocked. "We both know that you suck at it, so you might as well just agree already."

Preston suddenly stomped his foot on the ground and made eye contact with the shorter camper, practically fuming. "Why must you treat me like this?!" He yelled, "I've always been nice to, I've done nothing to you, yet you insist on being such a— A gnashgab! All you ever do is insult me and complain! If you really hate me and my plays so much, then why don't you leave me alone?! It'd make things easier for the both of us! I'm sick and tired of your insults!"

Max was a bit taken aback by the outburst. It wasn't the first time Preston has had one since his more intense words and actions towards him began, but this one was surely different. 

"Preston, come on, I don't hate you. This is just what I do? Don't take it so personally."

"Don't take it personally?! You're insulting me and the activities I love so dearly! Just because you don't have a camp doesn't mean you get to ruin my experience here! Please, just leave me alone!"

At this point, the two had disrupted the play, and everyone's attention had turned to the two of them. But they were far too lost in their argument to really notice. 

"Preston I—" Max fumbled over his words, unsure of what to say. That's right, he had been hurting the guy he liked this entire time. 

Suddenly, Preston turned around and walked into stage, clearly his throat. "Let's take a break people." He called out, before swiftly coming back stage. He practically ripped the costume off of Max's shoulders and headed over to the mirror where all the "make up" was.

"You can leave now, Max. I won't cast you in my play again." 

Hearing those words surprised Max, and frankly, upset him, but he wasn't about to say that. He simply nodded and turned around, walking off stage to go sit in the bleachers.


End file.
